Arkeyan Governor Saga: Showdown at Section 13
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Section 13 becomes the battlefield as the Eternal Tech Source is revealed. Now Section 13 must defend itself from both Kaos' forces looking for the source and the Arkeyans looking for vengeance for the dishonor Section 13 committed against them and their apprentices. Set after Demon Mutate Saga: Cyber Slammed
1. Inter-dimensional Jury

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. I only own the idea of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire.

**Arkeyan Governor Saga: Showdown at Section 13**

**Inter-dimensional Jury**

Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara called the Governors of the Arkeyan Empire, Princesses Luna, Maria, and Yukie as well as Adinda the Mystic Arkeyan Sorceress Queen for some very important news to give out.

"Why have you called us all here?" Ventus asked, "It's nine in the evening."

"The Four of them probably have something important to tell us," Aqua said, "They wouldn't have done so if this wasn't something big."

"My guess is that they want to explain about the recent battles with Kaos and his group and the demon mutates," Terrador Suggested, "San Fran has taken damage from all the constant battles and we've had to use the power of the Eternal Dragon just to undo all of that."

"Not to mention use the Eternal Dragon to heal all of Malefor's victims including the parents of the brat pack," Flora added with a slight distaste, "Since Principal Ramsey has gotten even tougher on the brat pack and so have the parents, Malefor and his lieutenants have beaten them even worse than usual to the point of near death. We've had to get the Eternal Dragon just to undo that as well."

"What I'm more pissed off about is the fact that Jade's friend Jimmy used the power of Dai Gui to get payback on those who bullied his half-brother through the internet," Techno growled loudly, "Sophie had a great idea for getting payback on the brat pack with her website which we took and let Luna reformat into her Slam the Bullies service and send it to every computer across the world."

"But Finn and Captain Black found out and they punished my surrogate niece Sophie and Aqua's apprentice Colleen respectively. That idiot Black even ordered Colleen to take an online course on Cyber Responsibility," Kira snapped before slicing the head of a ballistic gel torso with her staff in sablia mode, "I was beyond furious when I found out."

"Calm down Kira, we'll worry about that later," Shasta advised, "Right now we need to focus on the situation at hand. Namely this big meeting."

"Shasta's right Kira," Celestia spoke, "The time to fight for not only our race but also for the sake of the JTeens will come but it is not here and it is not now, well not yet at any rate."

"So why did you four call this big meeting in the first place?" Adinda asked her four leaders whom all stood before the group wearing their best outfits.

"We called this meeting to tell you that the four of us are leaving," Reina said much to the surprise and complete shock of the Arkeyan Governors and Princesses.

"You four are leaving us?" Luna asked shocked at the news, "But why? What did we do to cause that?"

"It's nothing that you did but rather something we've been called for. We've been selected for jury duty in an inter-dimensional trial that's taking place in the center of the infinite dimensions and realms," Rita explained, "We'll be away for about a week so while we're gone, Maria and Yukie are in charge."

"What about me?" Luna asked, "What am I chopped liver?"

"Actually Luna we're also putting you in charge," Rose said, "Since Celestia defeated us in an honor restoration match because of the lecture we gave Drago, Ice, and Cody we had to place somebody who didn't disgrace the Arkeyans in charge while we're away. You were the best choice Luna."

Luna smiled at being in charge while Adinda frowned at the news.

"You can't' be serious about putting Luna in charge," Adinda said, "Luna's been beating down the Popular Posse left and right since she got here and enrolled in school. Giving her more power is only going to make the situation more unpredictable."

"We needed somebody that the governors respected to act as the head boss while we're away and since Luna's bully beatdown service earned their respect she's the best choice," Sara mentioned, "Besides aren't you supposed to look for clues as to where the Chest of Exile is hidden."

Adinda grumbled before opening a portal to the Radiant Isles while Kira was impressed and laughed in the process.

"That's one less problem at any rate," The Phantom Arkeyan Queen said before brandishing her scythe, "Now let's silence the banshee of San Fran once and for all. A well placed jot to the vocal cords should finish the job."

"We can discuss elimination or imprisonment methods later, right now we need to get going," Rose said as the four Arkeyan Sorceress Queens left via portal. What the Arkeyans didn't know was that an Indian Water Bug had been placed out of sight in a pool of water right within range to pick up every word of the conversation.

On board the Phantom Tide, Kaos was typing away at a laptop with Hektore, Devitra, Shade, and Malefor watching. Frightbeard was steering the ship as the crew looted another ship. This time it was a federal gold transport and a money delivery that had been robbed. Frightbeard's lieutenants and Vathek divided up the loot while Kaos' minions collected the protection money as usual. Kaos himself was also holding the Earth, Air, and Water Keys along with the Fire Key that Malefor Stole as he typed.

"Congratulations on having Wanda, Chelsea, and Mikey steal the rest of the keys as well as trashing their owners homes Malefor," Kaos said holding the four Celtic keys. "Perhaps we can use these to keep track of their owners at all times and attack each of them one by one."

"Great plan Kaos we'll gang up on them one by one just like my surrogate sister's malicious whore of a mom and back stabbing bastard of a brother ganged up on her," Devitra roared furiously, "First they stole her rich life, then they yelled at her for preserving her status and to add to that those blasted Arkeyans beat down her and her friends. Once we get all the eternal sources we'll eliminate them!"

"Thanks to that successful string of recent thefts we'll be one step closer to making them all pay," Hektore said deviously, "Starting with that fish faced demon Bai Tsa, in the meantime Malefor's got another plan in motion."

"What plan would that be?" A troll wrench master questioned.

"Perhaps it involves the recent attacks that Malefor's ben making, "A Drow Lance Master guessed, "Malefor's been burning down other small businesses owned by everyone who made his clients mad. He personally torched that Irish shop called Angus' Celtic finds I think it was called."

"You should've seen the look on that mouthy water brat's face when she lost everything," a squid face brute added, "It was priceless and Malefor's clients were laughing the entire time."

"But those blasted Arkeyans called the Eternal Dragon and restored what was destroyed," Shade growled, "We need to eliminate that Dragon if we're to make progress."

"What if the constant use of the Eternal Dragon is Malefor's Plan?" Glumshanks piped up, "I'm no expert but I think that there's a reason that the Arkeyan Crystal that they use to summon the Eternal Dragon is divided into eight sub crystals and scattered across the entire planet."

"Glumshanks what are you talking about?" Devitra snapped, "That Eternal Dragon only shows up when he's called by whoever calls him with the crystals."

"Wait Devitra, the Troll might be right," Frightbeard spoke, "What if there's a reason the Crystal is divided and scattered after each summoning. Perhaps Malefor might know that reason and is hoping to exploit it."

The villains all gave great thought to what Glumshanks and Frightbeard said as they all prepared the next scheme to awaken the next Eternal Source.


	2. Tension in Section 13

**Tension in Section 13**

In Section 13 things weren't getting any easier since the Demon Mutate Hunt and the Eternal Source Hutn. Malefor had already attacked the base yesterday stealing many innocent lives forcing the Arkeyans to call the Eternal Dragon to restore those lives lost as well as using their own magic to undo the damage but that was the least of their problems. The staff were training harder than usual cause they were expecting a visit from the Arkeyans themselves. Jackie and Uncle arrived as they saw the training taking place.

"Captain Black what's with the constant training?" Jacie asked before noticing the Enforcers training, "Are you worried about the Demon Mutates breaking into section 13 or Malefor attacking the bsae again?"

"Actually he mentioned that somebody even more dangerous than Malefor himself was paying a visit," Ratso pointed out.

"What could be more dangerous than Malefor himself?" Jackie asked.

"The Arkeyan Governors," Captain Black spoke frightened, "They want my head and Finn's for the dishonor we committed against them."

"What dishonor did you commit against Arkeyan Empire this time?" Uncle asked as the Spirit of Portal Master Eon showed up in a sprectral form of himself.

"Finn dishonored Kira by punishing Sophie for her slam the In Crowd website and Captain Black dishonored Aqua for making her apprentice take an online course on Cyber Responsibliity." Eon explained, "I must admist that using the internet to get payback on the brat pack was unexpected but very ingenious. Even so I don't blame Finn or Captain Black for handing Sophie and Colleen the respective punishments."

"Tell that to the Arkeyans," Chow remarked, "Need I remind you what Kira did to Finn's sister. She beat her down to a pulp so badly she sent her to the hospital and had the entire Phantom Arkeyan Civilization to help her do it."

"To make Matters worse, the Arkeyans demanded that I never let Stacey see her father ever again," Captain Black said with a groan, "They said that letting Valmont visit more often was the biggest mistake I ever made and they beat me deown to the ground and sent my entire staff to the hospital. I knew we should've let the Arkeyans handle this at the time."

"This is much worse than I thought," Eon said gravely as everyone gave him their attention, "If we're not careful we'll all end up on the Arkeyan Empire's hit list."

Everyone else knew what Eon and Captain Black meant but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by the Arkeyans themselves.

"Trust us you're already on our hit list," Kira said watching through the magic monitor in the Arkeyan Mansion, "And once we find the Eternal Tech Source you're in for it."

"Kira aren't we supposed to be looking for the Eternal Tech Source?" Techno asked coming into the living room, "My Elemental Power and the source of logic and reason?"

"I already know that but the prank pulled by the brat pack at my surrogate niece Sophie's charity dance went too far and to make matters worse, Kaos and Malefor once again beat and burned Mr. Collins and they then took revenge on Wally by sendining him, Colleen and the JTeens to the hospital the day after on their clients behalf for revenge."

"Which means we may have to let Luna beat them down again and go the extra mile of breaking bones too," Terrador piped up as he and Flora arrived with fresh soil and plant seeds for the garden respectively. "At this point, brute force is the only way to stop the brat pack for good. How we go about it though requires that we ditch all restraint, compassion and mercy."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kaos, Shade and Devitra are meeting their clients in person to discuss future revenge plans upon Luna, Bai Tsa, the JTeens, and the Magic Kids Club," Flora spoke with disdain in her voice, "On the brithgt side Wally at least got his payback on the brat pack and so did Sophie thanks to her Slam the In Crowd website which Luna now owns."

The Arkeyans said nothing more as they continued searching for the Eternal Tech Source. What theydidn't know was that Kaos had heard everything and was now showing this to his clients Magus High's Popular Posse or the Brat Pack as the Arkeyans Called them.

"So as you can see Luna's from a civilization that claims to be the most powerful in the world and admits to beating down people like you," Kaos said to his clients. "What are you going to do about this and how do you want me to help you do it?"

"So far Kaos you've been a big help to us," Stacey said as theyw ere discussing at an upscale Seafood Restaurant, "Thanks to you we're regaining our reign over the school and driving home the point that nobody crosses us and lives to laught about it."

"Those losers have no idea you've been hitting them harder than ever and thanks to you nobody can stop us," Wanda maliciously grinned, "Now that those twins and their elder sisters are gone for a week or so at best we've got more than enough time to drive home that point."

"By the way thanks for the new Slingshots you gave us," Chelsea said, "They've been helpful to us paying out those geeks."

"Not to mention the recent ammont of cash you've provided ever since those blasted twins stripped us of our allowance."

"So how do you want us to pay out everyone who crossed you?" Shade said, "Break some bones? Knuckle sandwiches?"

"Use another virus to hit them hard and destroy all their tech," Mikey sneered deviously, "That'll teach them what happens when they cross us."

"Already have it covered," Devitra said, "When we're done nobody will cross you ever again."

Kaos, Shade, Devitra and the In Crowd laughed evilly at the plan as they prepared to strike hard and fast on Magus High.


	3. The Eternal Tech Source

**The Eternal Tech Source **

Luna was getting ready for another day at school. She was going to give a presentation for health class on a topic that most people preferred to avoid, bladder incontinence. The Cosmic Arkeyan Princess knew that Maria and Yukie had very weak bladders and couldn't help but wet themselves on occasions. The Princess also knew that the two girls had a massive bedwetting problem which was so bad that they had to wear enchanted diapers every night to keep themselves from wetting the bed in their sleep. Right now today was the day of project presentation and Luna was currently in Maria and Yukie's bedroom changing the two girls and getting them in fresh dry diapers. Normally the two Arkeyan Princesses would wear silhouette briefs but today was also the day of a test and they wanted to be prepared for anything.

"Thanks again for changing our diapers last night Luna," Maria said wearing a purple strapless bra as Luna cleaned and powered Maria's crotch before wrapping her up in a fresh dry purple diaper, "This is going to be the best project the three of us have ever done together. I still can't believe how we managed to pull all of this off between the Demon Mutate Hunt and the Eternal Source Hunt."

"Search me for clues but I do know one thing for sure," Yukie piped up wearing a yellow strapless bra as Luna went to work cleaning and powdering her crotch before putting her in a fresh dry yellow diaper. "Luna enchanted these diapers to look fit and feel like the most comfortable, absorbent and form fitting pair of underwear in the world. She's even going the extra mile for us just like our adoptive sisters are doing."

"Somebody has to fill in for them while they're doing jury duty and besides, you two are my friends," Luna replied wearing a Dark Blue Satine Bra and matching briefs before putting on a black t shirt and a blue pair of shorts. "I'd do just about anything for you tow even if it means wearing nothing but diapers and rags. I didn't tell anyone this until now but I used to have a bed wetting problem. Then with some training and practice I managed to outgrow it and here I am. I didn't let it bother me and you shouldn't let it affect you either."

"That's an incredible story Luna," Yukie said to the Cosmic Arkeyan Princess, "Nobody talks about stuff like that often and bullies make a joke out of it by picking on kids who do have the condition."

"Which is the very reason that Shasta and the other Arkeyan Governors have shown up and been busy handing beatdowns to the brat pack and all bullies not just in this dimension but also in Skylands and any other world, solar system or dimension that needs the bully beatdown services of the Arkeyan Empire," Maria said as the three girls got dressed and headed off to school in the Twins Sports Car with Luna at the wheel. "Celestia told me that after the dance she had to use the power of Shenron to undo the damage caused and erase the memories of that event. Her act of vengeance was the brutally beatdown the brat pack and put them through extreme physical training that makes Spartan training and Spetsnaz training look like pre-k or kindergarten school."

The three of them left in the car to go pick up Sophie and take her to school while the Governors were holding a different conversation in the kitchen.

"Celestia remind me never to make you mad," Kira said, "The boot camp you put the brat pack through was extreme. It was the only time that made me question whether or not I'm the undisputed queen of pain."

"Kira we all know that the title of undisputed Queen of pain and torture is yours beyond a reason of doubt," Celestia said, "But you've been supplementing the boot camp like punishment."

"We've all been unleashing our most brutal forms of punishment on the brat pack much to the delight of Ice and His Wu," Techno Said, "But we still need to find and locate the rest of the Eternal Sources before Kaos does."

As if on cue the Eternal Tech Source light up on the viewing screen and revealed Techno's staff as well as a golden gear that was small enough to fit on top and green primordial glowing goo to allow the staff to function at full power.

"Well that's convenient," Shasta said, "The Eternal Tech Source is active."

"But where is it and where are we supposed to find another Golden Gear and some more green glowing goo?" Flora asked as the screen then showed Kepler in his lab in Section 13 studying the Golden Gear, The Glowing Green Goo, and the Eternal Tech Source. "That's oddly convenient the Eternal Tech Source is in Section 13. This gives us the perfect excuse to pay a visit and give them a piece of our minds."

"But Luna didn't even cast a quarantine spell or tell us what infected the students or the planet," Terrador mentioned, "Something tells me that this could be a computer virus and if it is then we're in for a big fight."

"You know what sucks the most around here," Aqua growled, "Colleen and her methods. She had the chance to let the brat pack pay and she should've listened to Ice and His Wu and let Wally torch the Brat pack with his new powers. Then we could've had Celestia undo any physical collateral damage and we could've had Shenron revive anybody who didn't deserve to die in the rampage if they did get killed.

"Aqua's right, the brat pack needs to pay and the Eternal Sources are only going to get more complicated to locate from here on out," Ventus said "With Malefor's constant attacks, Kaos' constant revenge schemes upon us and our friends, and many innocent lives being dragged into this war that was never theirs to begin with, we may have to put Shenron on Speed Dial at this rate and upgrade his powers."

The other Arkeyan Governors agreed to that as they all hopped through the portal that would take them to Section 13 and to the Eternal Tech Source. They also brought along the entire Robot Army to take the Eternal Tech Source by brute force from Section 13 and drive home their point.


	4. Techno Organic Virus

**Techno Organic Virus **

As Luna pulled up to the school and parked the twins sports car She, Sophie, Maria, and Yukie could see Wally and Lee being loaded onto stretchers and into the back of an ambulance. They had severe symptoms of another virus but this one seemed to be different and stronger than the others. The JTeens and Bai Tsa were in another ambulance and they were hit with an even stronger version of the virus.

"Yep I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that the brat pack's benefactor has launched another virus," Luna stated after observing what happened, "By the way Sophie, I'm so sorry about how your charity dance at the pier turned out and how your website ended. At least I've taken the website you started, reformatted it and put it to much better use to get payback on not only the brat pack here but also on bullies worldwide."

"Thanks to you Luna, the brat packs already being put through extreme physical pain," Sophie cheered before asking, "Did you ever consider a position on Student council?"

"To be honest no, but if I were on the council then the first thing I'd do is ban all bullies from attending anymore school social events and use extreme rigorous physical punishment on them. I'd also put in Bianca's ideas as well to drive home that point."

Sophie liked Luna's answer and was impressed at the ideas the Cosmic Arkeyan Princess had for the School and also on how to improve both the safety and confidence levels of the smart kids as well as ways to fight bullying head on. Sophie knew that if Luna was around during the School Elections she could've given her a run for her money as Class President or would've made a great member of the Student Council. Sophie was going to talk to Principal Ramsey about making Luna the Student Body Vice President

"Good going Luna," Maria complimented, "I'm sure you've got more ideas than just figuring out a way to fight bullies and severely punish them."

"I do have more ideas to improve the school actually," The Cosmic Arkeyan Princess stated, "I also plan to reformat the system to emphasize education and to kick students who have poor graded off of all the sports teams once and for all. No exceptions and I don't care if they come from wealthy or powerful families. This worked in Skylands and it'll work here to stop the brat pack and Kaos once and for all."

"Speaking of whom it appears that Kaos is out for blood," Maria said pointing to the School entrance as Kaos was helping the brat pack shake down the Magic Kids Club and most of the smart kids by stealing their lunch money, dunking their heads in filthy toilet water and flushing it in the process, giving them atomic wedgies, shoving ants down the underpants, dumping paint and pulling every cruel prank in the book, "He really wants to go all out and reestablish their rule over the school by doing this."

"My word, Kaos is going all out to help his clients get revenge," Yukie said as Kaos finished by dumping garbage on the victims as he and the brat pack laughed and uploaded all that to the internet on untraceable cell phones, "This school needs some highly trained security guards and some stricter teachers. Where the hell are they?"

"Principal Ramsey never hired any security guards or perhaps he doesn't have the budget to do so," Sophie growled bas the torment continued before noticing Luna was missing, "Hey where's Luna?" Sophie looked around before finding her, "Oh boy this is going to be good."

Luna jumped into the air and hit Kaos and the brat pack with her strongest flying kick and punch sending them into trash dumpsters though Kaos dodged the dumpster and remained unharmed due to his experience in magic yet the brat pack ended up covered in garbage. Luna then dropped tons of feces upon the brat pack from every animal possible and added animal piss to drive home her point.

"Thake that you assholes. That's just a small sample. There's more coming should you piss me off. Sophie, Yukie, Maria, let's go," Luna said before turning to enter the school.

Sophie, Maria and Yukie followed Luna into the school as the entire student body laughed at the humiliation that Luna handed the brat pack. Some of them already took pictures of this, posted it on the internet and sent it to everyone they knew but what they didn't know was that they were playing right into Kaos' hands and those of Hektore, Frightbeard, and Malefor's as well as they were unknowingly spreading the virus across the internet.


	5. Enter the Governors

**Enter the Governors**

Section 13 was still training when an explosion was heard in the base. The smoke and rubble blocked the vision of the entire staff before an inferno fueled by a tornado and a flood cleared the rubble away. The group could then see the eight Arkeyan Governors all of whom were pissed off, glaring at the agents and the desk staff. Namely Kira was glaring directly at Finn and Aqua was glaring directly at Captain Black.

"Guys they're' here," Ratso said stating the obvious, "And they look like they're pissed off at us."

"Pissed off is the biggest understatement of the year Ratso," Chow trembled as the Governors all had their staffs and Shasta, Flora, Kira, Ventus, and Celestia even turned their staffs into various short ranged swords since they already had recovered their respective Eternal Sources, "I'd say that they're enraged and ready to hack and slash us to pieces."

"Nice of you to drop by," Jackie spoke nervously as he attempted to keep the piece, "Can I get you anything? Some coffee, donuts, or perhaps some tea?"

"We're here for the Eternal Tech Source," Techno hissed, "We're going to take the Eternal Tech Source and we're also here to avenge the dishonor that you committed against us!"

Techno's powers were already growing as he said that making Finn and Captain Black gulp which didn't go unnoticed by Hak Foo.

"What are they talking about?" Hak Foo questioned while going into a defensive stance, "I don't remember hearing about Captain Black or Fin dishonoring the Arkeyan Empire."

"It's a long story," Captain Black said explaining the events of the Earth Demon Chi powered Jimmy and the Slam the In Crowd website. "And there you have it Hak Foo. The Arkeyan Empire saw what Fin and I did about Sophie and her website as well as making Colleen take an online course on Cyber Responsibility and now Kira and Aqua want our heads because we committed a serious offense against them and the Entire Arkeyan Empire."

"An offense which we're gonna rip you apart for committing against us," Kira yelled shooting some spectral lightning at them forcing the agents to dodge, "Now I'm gonna say this one more time, surrender the Eternal Tech Source or we'll take it from you by pure brute force!"

"You and what army?" an agent shouted much to the shock of all the Section 13 agents and the fury of the Arkeyans.

"Oh boy," Uncle said shaking his head, "Never tempt Arkeyans by saying that line. You've just doomed us all."

""were in for it now," Jackie groaned knowing what was coming.

Techno glared before snapping his fingers as a massive army of Arkeyan Robots appeared and surrounded all the agents which left them all having slacked jawed expressions upon seeing the Arkeyan Robot Empire Army under the command of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire. Jackie Uncle, Captain Black, Hak Foo and the Enforcers were all discussing worst case scenarios about the present situation.

"You've got to be kidding me," Captain Black gasped upon seeing the giant Arkeyan War Machines and the massive Arkeyan Robot army, "I knew you weren't kidding about the Arkeyan Empire's power and how they might be even more dangerous than the demons when angered but I wasn't expecting them to have the Eternal Sources and a Robot Army."

"The Arkeyans are not to be taken lightly," Uncle advised seriously, "The Arkeyan Robot Empire once ruled all of Skylands 10,000 years ago and the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire unofficially rules Skylands even to this day. Any dishonor committed against them results in death."

Captain Black and the Enforcers gulped at hearing that but before anyone could say something the walls exploded and revealed Malefor, Vathek, and the Dark Masters' newest lieutenant, a giant grease monkey ogre wearing a mechanic's outfit. He had a giant wrench and a massive amount of weapons and fire arms in a backpack he wore on his back.

"Alright you punks put your hand in the air," the ogre yelled pointing two law rockets at both the agents and the Arkeyans, "I'm dead serious."

"Calm yourself Rivett," Malefor said putting a paw on the Ogre's shoulder, "We're here to steal the Eternal Tech Source and retrieve Rustbeard. He was able to find and locate the Eternal Source by pulling a Trojan horse on these foolish earthlings."

"Malefor and the Arkeyan Empire present?" Jackie gasped, "Section 13's security needs work. Nothing is safe around here from Malefor and the Arkeyans."

"Do not discount the Arkeyans so easily. Have you noticed that when the Arkeyans beat down somebody its only when they were dishonored first?" Uncle said, "Arkeyans only attack their enemies or those who dishonored them. Malefor and his allies attack everyone without mercy and destroy anyone in their path making them the real threat in this case."

"Malefor get the hell out of this house or else!" Shasta shouted brandishing her Turko Mongol Saber.

"Or else what?" The Dark master sneered, summoning Kaos' Massive troll army, "This isn't your house and from what I see you don't own this dump." Trolls attack. Destroy this place and everyone who isn't on our side once and for all."

The Troll army charged forward to attack the Arkeyans and all of Section 13 with the intent of finding and stealing the Eternal Tech Source and using its power to build a massive stockpile of weapons and conquering the universe.

"Uncle who do we fight?" Jackie asked not wanting to start a big fight with both the Arkeyans and Malefor's minions attacking them.

"We'll make it easy for you. Arkeyan Robots, protect Section 13 and the staff and don't let the enemy anywhere near the Eternal Tech Source," Celestia said as the Arkeyans charged with Section 13's staff fighting alongside them to defeat the enemy.


	6. Jury Deliberation

**Jury Deliberation**

Over with Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara they were still in the Jury Room as they continued talking with the other eight jurors about the case. They had been there for over an hour and they didn't have much to do at the time so they were taking time to go over each piece of evidence carefully. They knew they could vote guilty with the other four jurors who voted guilty and get this over with but the evidence was mostly circumstantial at best and with the element of magic involved, the evidence was difficult to examine.

"So I say we should just vote guilty and get this over with," Juror 1 said, "The decision in this murder and robbery trial only needs seven of us to say the defendant's either guilty or not guilty of murder."

"I'd like to believe that but we need to be sure beyond a reasonable doubt that the defendant is guilty of murder," Reina said, "Don't forget this defendant is also charged with robbing the royal vault of another civilization."

"That civilization is demanding that we get justice for them," Juror 2 said, "The evidence was presented clearly, yet I did sense fear from some of the witnesses. Basically I'm saying that the testimony may or may not have been accurate doe to threats of death."

"If that's the case then this is all the more reason why we need to reexamine all the evidence and make sure we do this right," Juror 3 added, "From careful examination of all the evidence and all the factors we considered there is no doubt in my mind that we've got a verdict to deliver. So let's take a vote. Once we do then we'll know what we've decided without any questions. So are we ready to vote?"

The jurors were all ready to vote and they did so by secret ballot. Since this case only required a majority of the jury for a guilty verdict they could vote freely without worry of being judged. Once all 12 wrote their votes the foreman of the jury began to count them. As the head juror did so the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens began discussing recent events and about the decision to leave Luna, Maria, and Yukie in charge of the Arkeyans during their absence.

"Do you think we made the right choice leaving Maria, Yukie and Luna in charge while we're away?" Sara asked, "Kaos is bound to attack the city and go all out looking for the next Eternal Source during our absence."

"To be honest we had to do it," Rita said, "its part of the standard procedure in the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire to put somebody in charge whl eth eleaders have jury duty."

"I know that but why did we have to choose Maria, Yukie, and Luna," Rose asked, "Maria and Yukie are our sisters so I understand them but why pick Luna? She's a Cosmic Arkeyan so I'm a bit worried this could go to her head."

"Standard procedure also states that we cannot leave an Arkeyan Governor in charge while we're gone. That would give the governor too much power," Reina said before she continued, "However, a loophole in the rules says that a non Arkeyan Governor can lead while we're away, hence that's how we put Luna in charge till we return."

Rose and Sara had to be content with that as the head juror finished counting all the votes. From what he could see it appeared that a decision had been reached in the verdict of the murder and robbery trial. The jury then returned to the court room where the judge was waiting along with plenty of other people as they all waited for the verdict.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked as several people waited at what was turning out to be the trial of the century.

"We have your honor," the head juror said as the bailiff handed the judge a piece of paper. As the bailiff did so Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara could see that the defendant resembled Ice's sister only wearing a prison outfit and had a set of clothes that resembled those of a Sorceress. The defendant was also in shackles as the Judge read the verdict before having the paper handed back to the jury.

"On the charge of murder in the first degree how do you the jury find the defendant?"

"We the jury, unanimously find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree." The head juror said.

"On the charge of robbery in the first degree how does the jury find?"

"We the jury, unanimously find the defendant guilty of robbery in the first degree."

"the defendant is hearby found guilty of both charges and centenced to lockdown in the toughest prison in this world until sentencing is ready. This court is adjourned and the defendant is to be removed and taken back to her cell."

The people clapped and cheered loudly as they finally got justice at very long last. Some people even filmed this so they could hold movie night. The people were even chatting about what would happen at the sentencing hearing and what kind of sentence the judge would hand out.

"So what do you think they're gonna do to the resident bitch?" One person asked starting up a discussion, "I say give her the electric chair to fry her and do the same to those who did what she did. That or hanging."

"I was going for lethal injection or the axe to the neck," a second person said, "That should drive home the point."

"The axe to the neck is something that the Arkeyans would do," A third person said, "I vote for letting them use the firing squad?"

"Why the firing squad?" the first person asked.

"Cause the firing squad means that those who were robbed get to eliminate whoever robbed them and do it legally," The second person explained.

"I'm all in favor of that plan."

"As am I." the third person said. "Why do you think I suggested it?"

"No argument from me." The second person said.

The trio walked away as the jurors then returned to the hotel room they were going to be staying at. They also needed to be present to decide on a sentence and it required that all of them agree to it.


	7. Techno Organic War

**Techno Organic War **

Back in Section 13 the war between the Arkeyans and their enemies raged on as the base was hammered with explosion after explosion. The agents were on edge because they knew that if Kaos got the Eternal Tech Source then he'd use it to take over the world but if the Arkeyans got the source and sent it out of reach of Kaos and his group then they'd be free to attack Section 13 in revenge for the dishonor that Finn and Captain Black committed against them leaving the agents caught between a rock and a very hard place.

"I never thought Section 13 would endure a break in," Ratso said, "Security always stinks whenever we used to break in here for some reason or another."

"I think that it was a mere coiencience," Chow said, "That or perhaps somebody upstairs probably thinks wee suffered enough from working for the forces of darkness."

"At least you two have it easy," Finn replied, "The arekayans are gonna makek mince meat out of me for what I did to dishonor Kira the Phantom Arkeyan Sorceress Queen."

"Not to mention Aqua the Aquatic Arkeyan Sorceress Queen is gonna make sashimi out of me," Captain Black groaned before dodging another gunshot from a troll blaster, "I be she's already got the knives and eels ready."

"We can discuss this after when we're not fighting for our lives," Jackie yelled as he and Terrador seemed to be fighting back to back, "Right now we're busy trying to protect the Eternal Tech Source."

"Just know that once we defeat Kaos and his army we're going to restore honor to our race," Terrador stated bashing in 10 more trolls before destroying some goliath Drows, "But now isn't the time to think like that. We must fight."

Over near Robert Muri's Cell, Malefor was having a chat with the chemist as they were in the middle of a business discussion regarding the Demon Mutates and the Eternal Sources. Muir was already interested as it was but his attention was focused on Malefor when the conversation wen to the Arkeyans.

"So from what you're saying is that you managed to steal back all my lab equipment and get samples of the Eternal Sources," Muir asked before continuing, "And now you wan tmy help for a future plan that you cooked up involving the dark secret of the Arkeyan Crystal and the keepers."

"that's the short version but yes," the Dark master said, "I can just break you out right now and we don't have to waste anymore time with idle chit chat. What do you say? Care to visit Skylands, a world full of magic and wonder?"

"If it means getting to experiment with the Eternal sources, especially the Eternal Magic Source then yes I'll give you a hand with your latest plan Malefor," Muir said shaking Malefor's paw, "Consider me as your newest Alchemist and Chemst. Now as for getting me out of here I already have a plan in motion."

'You plan to let one of your demon mutates break you out of here huh? Clever but care to tell me who it is? The Jteens already defeated four of them as it is and I doubt that the mountain demon mutate's gonna help which means we'll have to rely on the water mutate. Whoever it is you were clever enough to come up with a plan to convince them to help you escape. When you do escape I'll be waiting to take you to Skylands and tell you more about your heritage."

As Malefor left to go pick up Rustbeard Techno had already found Keptler who was busy working on his staff and making the adjustments to the equipment with the Eternal Tech Source.

"How much longer Kepler?" Techno asked knowing the Eternal Tech Source was neded now, "Are you almost done with the upgrades?"

"I'm just about finished," Kepler answered as he put the finishing touches on the staff, "Now you're ready to go but just do me one favor. Be careful with that staff and handle it gently."

Techno nodded and jumped into action as he teleported to the main area of the base. He could see that the new lieutenant was giving his fellow Arkeyans a tough time so he evened the ods in their favor.

"Eat techno organic energy," Techno shouted supercharging the Arkeyan Robots, "Arkeyan Robots attack with full power."

The Arkeyan Robots used their new found powers to blast away the forces of darkness which made the drwo and the trolls retreat. Malefor already took Rustbeard and his new lieutenant with him to the Phantom Tide as Section 13 was left in near ruins along with the staff. Fortunately Techno had already used his staff to spread a cloud of techno organic energy to destroy Kaos' techno organic virus and cure everyone who had been infected by it.

"So I guess we won," Chow said relieved, "Kaos and his army are gone. Right?"

"Perhaps but I think we've got bigger problems than Kaos," an agent reminded as he ponted to the Arkeyan Governors and the Arkeyan Robot Army, "The Arkeyans are still here and they're still ticked off."

Jackie got into a defensive stance in the event the Arkeyans wanted to attack but what they did next surprised them. They called off the robots and used their magic to restore Section 13 and heal the Agents.

"We're not ruthless enough to attack weakned opponents even if they dishonored us so we're leaving," Celestia said, "You should consider yourselves lucky that Kaos' army attacked when they did otherwise we'd have finished your ourselves."

"So what does that mean for us?" Finn asked nervously.

"It means we're letting you leave for now," Kira said, "But be warned, if you dishonor us again we will return."

"And this time we won't be so merciful." Aqua said as the Arkeyans left in a shower of light.

"Well that was odd," Ratso said, "But good right?"

"Uncle suspects that whatever the Arkeyans said is cause to be taken as a warning," Uncle said, "The Arkeyans don't make idle threats and they will return should we dishonor them again."

"So that means we had best be careful," Captain Black said, "Before we end up with our heads cut off."

"Still I just wish that somebody would get the point across to them that brute force isn't going to solve everything," Jackie said.

"I agree with you Jackie but I'm afraid that's one lesson that the Arkeyans may have to learn for themselves," Eon said as the group all began to get back on their feet, "For now we might want to prepare for the next demon mutate."

The base all agreed to that as everyone went back to work. As for the Trial Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara attended the defendant which resembled Ice's evil sister Stacey was sentenced to death by the axe. The four Sorceress Queens were there to watch it.

"This is a bit barbaric isn't it?" Sara asked.

"Is it any different than how we Arkeyans do things?" Rita retorted as they brought the prisoner out for the sentence.

"Even so we could've voted for lethal injection," Rose added.

"True but the other eight jurors all voted for the axe," Reina said, "Nothing we could've done was gonna change their minds."

The exceutionor then held up the axe and carried out the sentence upon the prisoner doing it in on clean swoop. Everyone saw that justice had been served and saw that no questions were to be given. They all knew that the civilization that was robbed was finally starting to rebuild itself but they were also aware that the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens were among them and could take note of this at any time.

"Well that's that," the first person from the court room said, "Serves the criminal right."

"Amen to that," The second person from the court room added, "Never throught they'd pick the axe. That was a bit too much."

"Actually it could've been worse," The third person from the court room said, "The axe could've been made from the bedrock of the Sanzu River and the criminal wouldn't be going to the next world even when dead so this is merciful and we don't want to know what would've happened if it the civilization in question that was robbed was the Arkeyans. Rumor tells that they can do much worse than what just happened here."

The other two people all nodded their heads at that as they didn't want to know the full capacity of the Arkeyan Empire's wrath should they be severely dishonored but they had a feeling that they'd find out one way or another.

As for Maria, Yukie, and Luna, the rest of the day was uneventful as they protected the rest of the school from the brat pack. Well Luna did most of the protecting while Maria and Yukie kept a look out and watched Luna's back with their sharp eyesight and sharp hearing respectively to supplement Luna's fighting skills. The three of them together all agreed that they make a great fighting trio and couldn't wait till their leaders came back to show them what they learned.


End file.
